


Living with him ( and idiots)

by Nekochan69



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekochan69/pseuds/Nekochan69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are some oneshots i'm doing with vanitas and my oc aoi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living with him ( and idiots)

Prompt: "A is saying/writing sweet things to B in French/German/whatever language, and B is trying to understand them and making A translate them and turning into a blushing mess because of how sappy A is."

                                                                        ___________

It started with a note on the bathroom mirror.

Pulchra es

Aoi didn't know what the note is saying, but recognized  it was Latin. It was obvious her boyfriend, Vanitas had wrote but she didn't have time to translate or ask him what it means since she already late for school.

                      _______________  
mane mecum

The next note came flying out of her locker, when she was getting her chemistry book. Someone whistled. " Well look who's getting cute letters." It was her friend, Axel.

Aoi sighed, putting the note in her pocket. " I've been getting these note since this morning, but don't what they mean." she finished with frustrated sigh. What was he up to?

" Lemme see." taking the note from her, axel looked at it. " Do you  what it means?!" aoi looked up, with hopeful eyes. Aexl knows everything maybe he could help her!

" Nope. Not a clue." Alas she got fucked over. Aoi looked down, tears forming in her eyes. Seeing his was about to ball her eyes out, axel started to panic. " H-Hey don't cry!"  he tired to reassure the girl, then an idea came to his mind.

" Why don't you go ask ven. I'm sure he knows." Instantly, aoi tears vanished and replaced with a smile.

" Really! Oh my god thank you axel." Giving him a bone crushing hug that may as well broken his spine, she ran off  to find a certain blonde. Seeing her figure disappear, axel signed, rubbing his back.

" Vanitas, you owe me big time."

 " Please, ven!" " No!" " Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaassssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeee?!" " For the last time.No!  
Aoi groaned. The only two people she knew who speak Latin were Vanitas and Ventus. But instead of telling what the damn thing mean, ven decided to be a crypt mother fucker.

" All you have to do is translate this for me." aoi, shoved the little paper in his face. This time it says:  

  vos estis lux mea est.

" Again my answer is no." he said, pushing, the note out of his face. Aoi pouted. " I hate you." Ventus responded by roughing up her hair. " Nah you love me." For what seem to be the hundred time today, aoi sighed.

 " What don't you ask him, it won't to try." he suggest. " I guess." 

'Ring'  " Ah! well good luck, aoi!" he waved goodbye to her. Aoi heading to her next class and deiced: SHE WILL FIND OUT WHAT THE FUCK THESE NOTES MEAN!.

            _____________________ 

  te amo

Aoi's hands trembled. The fourth and final note was her bed. Gritting her teeth she grab all four notes and marched into the living room.  Vanitas was on the couch reading a novel.he was enjoying an evening of peace and qui- 

'SLAM!'  Okay he WAS. Looking up form his book, he saw his girlfriend- correction his pissed off girlfriend. " she must be asking about note i left her." he thought, setting his book aside. He waited for her blow up.

" Can i help you?" he asked innocently. " Don't play, vani. Now what's up this notes. you know i can't read Latin."  
Wordlessly, vanitas stood up and pulled a piece of paper of his pocket. Suspiciously she looked at him before taking the paper and reading it.  Her face instantly turned red. Every word she had received was written in English. It was in that moment she knew: Vanitas is a dork.

"You're beautiful."  
" Stay with me."  
" You're my light."  
"Te amo."

By the end of reading it, aoi's face was beet red. It only worsen, when she looked up to see the look of fondness on his face. After what seem like an eternity aoi spoke, her lips trembling. " What does last one mean?"

Vanitas, who still hasn't said anything walked over to her and cupped her cheeks. " I love you" he whispered before placing a chaste kiss to her lips. Aoi eyes widened as he deepen the kiss. Pulling away, aoi immediately faced planted into the couch. " I love you too." her voice muffed by the pillow in her face. Vanitas smiled as leaned down and kissed her red ear. " love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> Omg this my first fanfic on this site >.


End file.
